Bicycle, motorcycle, car, bus and truck or trailer (herein and throughout this document defined as “missing chattels”; unless otherwise noted) anti-theft devices are well known in the art. In spite of all of these physical devices, such as wheel, frame, steering column locks, and electronic devices, such as fob ignition kills, bicycle theft, in particular, is rampant. While many types of theft have declined in recent years, bicycle theft is on the rise according to FBI statistics. The increasing popularity of bicycling as a sport and a means of transportation has made bicycles an easy target for thieves. It is estimated that 1.5 million bicycles are stolen every year in the United States of America. Nowhere is bicycle theft a bigger problem than on college campuses. It is estimated that over half of the property crime at the University of California involves the theft of bicycles. Furthermore, the costs of anti-theft devices are at times prohibitive. As an example, audible alarms can cost $150-$1,000. Steering column collars which prevent thieves from “hot-wiring” a conveyance have price points of $100-$200, installed. Tire locks range between the prices of $80-$200.